


But What If... :A Tale of Two Mages

by Lyzelah



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Everyone lives, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzelah/pseuds/Lyzelah
Summary: Gadris and Zur are sad to see the other go. But what if they don't have to?Not Beta Read. Gadris and Zur don't get near enough love.





	But What If... :A Tale of Two Mages

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped these two from the moment I met them. They seemed like an old married couple bickering and fighting, and then by the end, you could tell how much they cared about each other. I wish there had been an unlock-able way to help them both survive.  
So I wrote it.  
No one proof read this, I barely checked it for spelling errors, If you like it let me know, I have dozens of stories like this, this is the only one I've posted so far.

The Silencer had helped them to a point, and the Soul-Melded Mage felt great gratitude to the quiet man, but time was running short. Zur and Gadris watched the man carefully place the Crystal into the machine. He was muttering, and neither the Kahjiit nor the Dark Elf had the inclination to stop or try and listen closer. It was unnerving, the way the Bosmer slinked around the room without a sound, humming and whispering to the walls and the old dwemer machine.

Then it turned on and they headed for where it joined.

The body convulse, shifting between the two forms and pulling both Gadris and Zur’s souls in opposite directions.

Then the man spoke.

“Meridia, I beg you now, my Lord of Light and bane of the undead, please show mercy onto the souls and display your power here in the heart of the Dark. Let this room be filled with your cleansing light and separate this body into the two beings it was before.”

The Crystal shone brighter, and were he in human form, Zur would have hissed at the light. Instead he tried to watch over his shoulder as a Figure stepped forth from the Light and spoke directly to the Silencer.

“Your Faith has called me here, my follower. Deep into the Heart of my Enemies Realm. I assume you have a reason for this?”

“I beg of you, My God of Light, to help these poor soul-melded Mages.”

“My perfectly devout follower, you need only ask. However, there is a Price to pay, not for you, but for these Mages.”

“Yes, My lady?”

“They will help us win this war, yes. And if they survive long enough to return to Nirn, they will spend their lives in service to me.”

Finally Gadris found his voice from across the room, “What does that entail, Lady of Light?”

“You will hunt down the Blasphemers of the Worm Cult. Hunt them until every last one is dead and gone. This will be your task and your price.”

“This one does not like Necromancers anyway.” Zur smiled at the Bosmer who knelt on the ground.

“I also agree, Lady of Light.”

“Then our contract is made.” Meridia’s Light filled the room and suddenly Zur was falling. Falling falling, and then he was standing on the stone floor, with his own feet, and his own tail. No voice was in his head, making him turn.

“Zur is Zur, but something is missing. This one's soul feels … emptier, somehow.” Zur spoke to the Bosmer who only nodded. Then Zur was thrown backwards as Gadris flew into his arms.

“Gods, I can’t believe it! We’re alive! We’re both alive! I never thought I’d see your furry face again!” Gadris pulled away to hold the Khajiit’s head between his hands, “Look at you, you’re you, and I’m me!”

Zur purred in laughter, “Are you sure? You seem to have my Enthusiasm.”

“Oh be quiet. we have much work to do.”

***

Back in Nirn   
***

Gadris held both pages in front of him, trying to reconcile the information that the Silencer’s Network had sent about the Worm Cult Remnants. After a few seconds he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his middle and a soft, rolling purr in his ear.

“This one thinks you have been working far too long this fine day. You should take a break with Zur.”

Gadris leaned back into the Khajiit’s embrace and sighed, “Maybe you’re right, but these are the remnants of the Worm Cult. The last holdouts.”

The other Mage Chuckled, pressing his muzzle against the other’s neck, “They can wait, while you have a break.”

“You might be right…”

“Zur is always right.”

Gadris rolled his eyes, laying the papers down on his desk before turning around. Once he laid eyes on Zur, he felt overwhelmed with emotion. What-ifs at the forefront, followed by relief. What-if Zur had died back in Coldharbour? What if Gadris Had died back in Coldharbour? What if the Silencer had never found them at all and they had to share a body in the darkness until it drove them mad? What if Gadris had never seen Zur’s face again? What if they hadn’t made it back to Tamriel?

But they had. And they were fine, and they were together.

Gadris hugged the Khajiit and pressed his ear against the Man’s chest, just to hear a heartbeat that wasn’t his beneath that chest.

Zur’s chest rumbled with laughter, “This one thinks you have been working too long, Gadris. This one would suggest you take a nap.”

The dark elf pulled back and looked at the man who he’d shared a body with, a mind with and frowned, “Are you going to join me?”

Zur purred, leaning in to press his whiskers against the man’s cheek, “Zur would like that very much indeed.”

Gadris felt a chill run down his back. He smirked, “Then lead the way, Cat.”

“It would be this one’s Pleasure,”


End file.
